Becoming Family
by RealLifeCrazyQueen
Summary: Regina adopts a 14-year-old abuse survivor after living 28 years alone in the cursed StoryBrooke. Brissa's longest stay is 3 months her reason she hasn't talked in over a year due to major abuse. Will Brissa melt Regina's heart and will Regina break through the boundaries for her daughter. Brissa's social worker Emma Swan may also help to Melt Regina's heart.
1. Chapter 1

_***I own nothing except Brissa...**_

Regina's P.O.V.

 _One Week_ _ago_

Twenty Eight years in this hell hole, Twenty Eight years lonely. I read a book last week on a man who adopted a little boy, they were happy together. So here I am in front of Rumpelstiltskin aka Mister Gold's pawn shop.

"Madam Mayor, what a pleasant surprise." He said looking up from his desk.

"Gold, I need your help," I said strutting up to him.

"Oh really with what?" He said looking back to his paperwork.

"I need you to get me a number for an adoption agency for me," I said waiting for him to judge my request but instead he simply nodded and got up. He walked to the back room and came out a second later he came out with a piece of paper.

"Here we are Madam Mayor, may I suggest something," he said handing me the paper. Surprised by his question she agreed.

"I would suggest adopting an older child," he stated.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Regina an older teen never get adopted and if they do they are adopted for the wrong things especially teen girls. Well, I read an article just last week on a girl who killed herself because she was being abused by her stepfather and his brother." He said turning back around.

"Thank you, Gold." 'why would he say that' I asked myself as I walked to my car.

 **Two days later.**

'It's been two days. I can't believe it me Regina Mills the Evil Freaking Queen is scared of making a phone call.' I mentally argue with my self. I pick up my phone and dial.

"Hello, this is Emma Swan from Having Hope orphanage."

Emma's P.O.C.

 _"Hello, this is Emma Swan from Having Hope orphanage."_

 _"Hello, Ms. Swan. My name is Regina Mills and I was wondering if there were any teen girls willing to be adopted?"_ Damn, she sounded beautiful. Is she serious most people wanted a newborn?

"Yes, Ms. Mills there is one child I personally agent Named Brissa Leanne she is 14. Would you be able to meet me in Boston tomorrow at two?" I asked pulling up Brissa's account.

 _"Yes, of course, where would you lie to meet?" She asked immediately_

"How about the coffee shop on 2nd street called Enchanted? (not a real place FYI)" I replied.

"Alright. Thank you, Ms. Swan, I'll see you tomorrow." And she hung up. 'okay, Mills lets see your background check.' I thought to myself as I looked at the computer

' **StoryBrooke Mayor Regina Mills, 30.'**

 **Jail Record: None**

 **family: Unknown**

"Holy Crap!" I said out loud. "She is gorgeous," I said looking at the picture in the file

"Henry I think I just found Bri a Mom," I told my 10-year-old son who just walked in my door.

"That's awesome Ma!" he said smiling. "Who is it?"

"A mayor in Maine. She is so freaking beautiful dude. I think I just found my soul mate." I joked.

"Haha. your a riot Ma let me see her picture." I showed it to him. "Woah!" he said

"I know!"


	2. Chapter 2

_***Again I only own Brissa...**_

Regina's P.O.C.

'I can't believe this I'm going to be a mother.' I thought while parking at the coffee house. 'well, here we go'.

In the shop.

"Regina Mills" I heard my name being called. I turned and saw a gorgeous woman with curled blond hair and striking blue eyes. "Emma Swan," she said sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Swan," I said taking her hand.

"Lets order and then we can discuss Brissa." She said gesturing to the counter.

"Hey, I'm Delilah. What can I get you, ladies?" The waitress said smiling.

"I'll have The Evil Queen," Emma said I turned to look at her absolutely shocked. She must have noticed because she pointed to a poster that read 'Try our new Evil Queen Caramel Apple Latte its absolutely Evil!' I chuckled under my breath.

"I'll just have an Iced Americana," I said.

"Coming right up have a seat anywhere." She said turning to the next customer.

We walked to a table in the back near a corner so we had privacy.

"Okay, I have several other teens with me in case Brissa is too problematic," Emma said looking at a file in her hand.

"Problematic? What do you mean." I asked shaking my head in confusion.

"Well, she doesn't talk anymore. You see Brissa is 14 years old but she has quite possibly been through hell and back again," she said opening the file and sliding it to me;

Brissa Leanne 14,

Raped by foster father repeatedly.

Beaten.

Suffers from anxiety

My eyes began to moist with tears and I knew instantly I wanted her.

"I-I want her."

"There's a few more things, she hasn't talked to anyone besides me and my son in 4 months. And because she has been in bad foster homes I will accompany you to Maine and stay for three months to make sure she adapts well, " she said biting her lips.

"I- I honestly don't care I want to help her." Emma smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well.

 **-Line Break to orphanage-**

Regina's P.O.V.

"Hey Brie, Henry, come here," Emma yells up the stairs. She gives me a small smile.

Soon a boy about 9 or 10 comes down the steps and walks to me.

"Hi, I'm Henry My mom has done nothing but talk about you since you called," he said with a sly look on his face. I snuck a look at her to see her blushing bright red and glaring at Henry. After 5 minutes of awkward silence, Henry informed us that Brissa was getting dresses.

Then all of the sudden I realized I was going to be a mom. Soon their she came and she was so beautiful. She came over to Ms. Swan and whispered something in her ear, and Emma nodded then with a look my way she ran up the stairs.

"She is going to pack her things while we sign the papers," Emma said smiling. After we finished Brissa came down with a bag and stood in front of me. She gave a small smile.

"Okay well you guys can go and then Henry and I will be in Story-Brooke by this weekend, to check on how you guys are doing." I nodded and we said goodbye.

On the car ride there we were both quite until finally, I started telling her about Story-Brooke.

"well the school is pretty great but if you want you can do an online school." She nodded relief evident on her face. "And then well I do work as the Mayor but I have an at home office so I'll still be around. And as much as this pains me to say I haven't adopted you yet just fostering but at the end of three months if you don't want to stay with me I'll let you leave. But I sincerely hope you want to stay with me." I said looking at her, she looks up when she felt my eyes on her and gives me a Small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I only own the plot and Brissa!

 **Brissa's P.O.V:**

I wonder if Ms. Mills will keep me she seems nice and I know from Henry that she's a Mayor. She told me its completely my choice if I want to stay with her.

"So I know you don't trust me and I'm completely understanding about that but I want you to know you can talk to me about anything I wont judge or do anything out of line. And I hope you like the color purple because I had the sheriff set up your room in the color purple. Then I took the next week of so You and I can get to know each other better. We can even go shopping with Ms. Swan if you'd like." Maybe I will like it here. I nodded and gave her a small smile. Which she countered with a Large Smile.

Soon we saw a sign 'Welcome to Storybrooke'

We passed a diner named Grannies, a pawn shop, a clock tower, and a hotel type thing also belonging to grannies. We finally pulled into a huge beautiful white mansion.

As we entered Regina lead me up to my room. I looked around in shock this was the biggest room I've ever even been in. I smiled and gave Regina a hug which she obviously wasn't expecting. I was never hugged by my mother so I don't know what it feels like but this hug felt like love and security. Who knows maybe I will be able to have a home and a mom.

 **Regina's P.O.V.**

"Okay, so what do you want for dinner. I make a mean lasagna." I say laughing nervously. She nodded shyly.

"Perfect I'll let you unpack while I make dinner," I say as I walk out of the room.

'I wonder if she'll want to stay? I wonder if Emma will want to stay? Wait no I must think like that. Although I can't deny the attraction I have for the woman.' I think to myself as I place the food in the oven.

I'm brought from my thoughts as my phone rings.

 **(Phone Call: Too lazy to write in regular text Sorry)**

R: "Hello"

E: "Hey it's Emma."

R: "Oh hello Emma"

E: "Hi I just wanted to tell you I will be in Storybrooke tomorrow."

R: "That's perfect!"

E: "I was wondering if there was a hotel there"

R: "Oh no actually there is a bed and breakfast called Grannies"

E: "Oh perfect! Well, I got to go, my parents, what me and Henry over for dinner."

R: "Of course it was lovely to talk to you."

Brief Note: Emma was adopted by the Swans in this story so She will not hate Regina or have any ill will towards her for casting the curse... BUT that doesn't mean others won't- Hint Hint


End file.
